You Take Me
by FifiDoll
Summary: Finn and Puck hang out on a hot summer day and Puck discovers that Finn loves lap dances.


**You Take Me**

Puck and Finn had been hanging out more ever since the Championship game, so much so that they were finally back into their Friday night video game tournaments, just like before the whole babygate mess. They'd sit around Puck's room playing video games while his little sister slept and his mom worked; it was a pretty sweat deal.

They sat around one warm night in April, the humidity and sweat the reason why they were dressed in nothing more than jeans. Their shirts and socks were long since abandoned on the floor in exchange for comfort. The air conditioning didn't circulate well in Puck's house, and he preferred having the door shut and keeping his privacy over having a cool, air conditioned room. Finn didn't seem to mind either.

A thin sheen of sweat coated their bodies as their fingers continuously hit the keys, Puck's avatar annihilating Finn's in a heated game of Halo. Finn had never been amazing at the game, but Puck noticed that the other boy's skills had improved greatly since they stopped hanging out. They played well into the night, comfortable in the silence that was only broken by the slapping of fingers on keys and the grisly gunshot sounds coming from the television.

After finishing a particularly demanding round where Finn put to use the fact that he had learned how to drive the military tanks (finally), Puck sighed and said, "Dude, I'm done."

Finn just nodded. They were sweating and smelled like they just finished playing a football game, but neither complained. Finn relaxed back in Puck's desk chair as the mohawked teen took his controller and started cleaning up. He stepped forward towards his TV and pressed the power button on that before bending over to turn off the xbox as well. When he did, Finn's eyes caught on the fact that Puck's jeans were sticking to his legs and ass. Before he could tell his mind not to, Finn decided that he was pretty sure Puck was going commando – the jeans were sticking to him much too well to have another layer of fabric beneath them. Another voice in his head told him he should have gone commando too because he was really sweaty and it kind of sucked.

Puck turned around just in time to see Finn staring unabashedly at his ass. Finn even licked his lips. Puck wanted to be grossed out, but at the same time he was curious. Not about his sexuality or anything – he knew he liked girls (come on – they have _boobs_) but dudes weren't _gross_ or anything. He could safely say he was comfortable with his sexuality. He had to, actually, ever since he'd gotten drunk at Berry's house and ended up snuggling with Mike Chang all night.

"Like what you see, Hudson?"

Finn froze. A blush painted his already flushed cheeks and his eyes instantly fell to the floor. Puck chuckled a little at his friend's reaction as he stood up straight. Finn was stuttering out some sort of excuse, but it didn't really interest Puck. What interested Puck was the fact that Finn had a little bit of a bulge forming in his jeans.

Smirking, Puck swung his hips around and leaned over Finn. His hands fell onto Finn's knees as he leaned over and said, "I think you're enjoying this."

Finn gulped and leaned away from Puck's face. Finn's heart was racing in his chest – when Puck got that close to him he could _smell_ him, and when that happened, he got turned on. It was all so confusing and he didn't really understand it. Especially when Puck spoke and Finn really wanted to agree with everything he said, just so he wouldn't stop.

Puck stood up slowly, watching as Finn's eyes caught on his abs. He could tell that Finn was having a mental battle with himself; every time he did he got this stupid confused look on his face and shook his head a lot. Swinging his hips around, he caught the taller boy's attention. Puck swung his hips in another circle and watched as Finn almost visibly salivated at the sight. Amused with his friend's reactions, Puck kept going.

He danced to the imaginary music in his head, swinging his hips around, flexing his muscles, and scooting close enough to Finn that he couldn't move away. Taut muscles contracted under Puck's tanned skin, the skin beaded with sweat and stretching sinfully over the muscles, showing every detail. Those muscles that Finn envied so much were doing terrible things to him; terrible, wonderful things that made him want to get into his best friend's jeans and do naughty things.

Finn couldn't even shake those thoughts from his mind anymore. The smell of Puck combined with the fact that he'd swiveled his hips so far towards Finn he was _straddling_ him while doing so kind of erased everything from Finn's brain. Now all he could think about was the fact that _Puck was practically sitting in his lap_.

Breathing heavily, Finn stared straight ahead at the toned chest that belonged to his best friend. Puck's musky smell and the sweat beading down his stomach combined to be way hotter than it should have been. Finn had to restrain himself from touching as Puck crept closer, millimeters at a time, until their bodies were almost touching.

Entranced, Finn kept staring, just feeling and smelling, as Puck danced dangerously close to his body and the embarrassing growing bulge in his pants. Puck's breathing picked up as well; he was getting tired. He'd proven his point – Finn Hudson was occasionally turned on by dudes. He wanted to stop; he needed to stop before he overheated.

Puck gyrated his hips one more time, moving tantalizingly close to Finn's groin, barely brushing against him before sitting down on his lap. Puck rested his arms on Finn's shoulders as he stopped to catch his breath. Finn shifted uncomfortably beneath him, causing their erections to make contact again. Finn gasped and instantly stopped squirming. Puck's eyes just fluttered shut for a moment.

That sat there, just breathing, each other's scents wafting around them and heightening their senses. Puck moved to get off of Finn's lap, but when he did they ended up grinding together a third time. Finn groaned and his hands instantly found Puck's ass, almost encouraging him to do it again. Puck went with it; Finn was definitely going to be the one to wimp out first. They could fool around a bit – Puck never turned down an opportunity to fool around. He purposely ground up against Finn, rough and demanding. "Dude…" Finn muttered.

Puck's body was pressed flush to Finn's, his legs holding him to the chair. His fingers found Finn's hair, which was slightly sweaty to the touch. He ran his hands through it and Finn's eyes fluttered shut. His hands gripped Puck's ass tighter and both knew they were quickly nearing the point of no return. They leaned close to each other and Puck felt Finn's breath on his lips, heavy and hot. Their foreheads pressed together and Finn rocked his head forward hesitantly, their lips barely brushing.

Electricity shot through their bodies. Finn wasn't freaking out, and Puck was too turned on to be disgusted. Finn repeated the motion with his head, lips lingering near Puck's. This time Puck leaned in as well, their mouths colliding in a messy kiss. They were hyper-aware of the heat in the room; it was radiating off the other boy in waves. But when their lips met it all didn't matter as much; they moved against the kiss roughly, battling for dominance.

Puck's tongue invaded Finn's mouth, exploring. Finn moaned and let Puck take control. His hips bucked down against the taller boy as the kiss intensified. Finn's hands ran along Puck's ass, the sweat making his jeans hot and damp. His hands wandered down the other boy's thighs, dragging down until the heat was too much. Clumsy fingers fumbled at the button on his jeans and Puck pulled away from the kiss. He stood and stepped away from Finn.

They were both flushed, breathing heavily. Finn froze when Puck stepped away, not sure what was going on. A million things were running through his mind, the most important being that he just _totally_ crossed a line and weirded Puck out. Instead he watched as Puck unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off his slick body. Finn had been right when he guessed that Puck was going commando; he stared at Puck's leaking erection, debating whether to be proud or disgusted that he'd made such an accurate prediction. "Dude, your turn," Puck mumbled.

He turned to fumble in a dresser drawer as Finn stood up, practically falling over as he hastily removed his jeans. They took forever to peel off of his body; he felt sweaty and gross. He lowered his boxers as well and watched Puck nervously. The mohawked boy pulled a small bottle out of a dresser drawer: lube. Finn's heart skipped a beat as he realized just where this was going. He got nervous, all questions about _why_ Puck owned lube completely forgotten. He must have looked terrified, because when Puck turned back to face him, he said, "Relax, dude. Just sit down."

Finn wasn't sure what Puck meant by that, but he was oddly relieved by the statement. He sat down like he was told and watched as Puck went right back to where he was sitting before. He ground down against Finn and _ohGod_ it felt so much better when there were no clothes in the way. Finn gasped at the sensations and Puck smirked. He held out the bottle of lube to Finn. Nervous brown eyes looked up at Puck. "You don't seriously think you're taking it?" Puck asked incredulously.

Finn just sputtered until he was cut off, "Dude, you're sitting on a chair. Think about it."

In all his nervousness, he really _hadn't_ thought about it. He took the bottle and Puck looked satisfied. "You know what to do with that, right?" Puck asked.

Finn nodded. He wasn't _completely_ stupid, although given his apparent thought processes (or lack of) he kind of was lacking a little common sense. His fingers shook as he poured some of the lube out onto his fingers. The whole atmosphere was muggy and awkward; Puck leaned in to kiss Finn just to distract them. He let up, though, when he realized that Finn was a one-thing-at-a-time kind of guy.

It was a little strange when Finn pressed in the first finger, but Puck tried not to think about it too much. Finn's fingers were bigger than he expected, not to mention he kind of fumbled through everything, but he was slow, and in this particular case, Puck was very grateful. It stung a little bit. He buried his face in Finn's neck to avoid awkward eye contact, letting him focus on the more important task at hand.

With each press in of Finn's finger, Puck wriggled his hips, their dicks touching each time. Finn was breathing heavily and Puck assumed he was close; of _course_ Hudson would have that problem. It all made sense. He didn't want things to end early so Puck made a conscious effort not to move his hips. Finn pressed in a second finger slowly and Puck gripped at the back of the chair behind Finn with tense hands.

It was painful, Puck wouldn't deny it, but when Finn's fingers twitched and hit the right place inside of him, he had to try not to make a sound. His sister was right next door and he didn't want to wake her up, especially in the position they were in. It felt _so good_ though. Finn moved slowly and paid attention to the little gasps and breathy noises he was making. Puck started planting little kisses on his neck, kind of like a reward. The reward was short-lived, though, because as soon as he started kissing Finn, the boy would stop moving.

When Puck stopped, Finn slowly pressed a third finger in. This time Puck's hands gripped at Finn's body, the closest thing he could find. "Dude, you okay?" Finn asked softly.

Puck nodded and said, "Just keep fucking going."

Finn was surprised by the hostility in his voice and did exactly as he was told. His fingers moved slowly; Finn was only slightly aware that Puck was currently stroking himself, trying to bring back the hardness that once existed. Finn worried for a minute that the fact that he was a _dude_ was why Puck lost it, but it didn't seem to make sense. If Puck didn't like it, he'd say so – it was just the way he was.

Puck felt Finn getting distracted, and wondered if he was bored. All the attention was gone from him; it wouldn't be surprising. "Now," Puck mumbled.

He grabbed for the bottle that was in Finn's other hand and poured some out into his palm. Puck's strong hands rubbed along Finn's dick a few times, eliciting a deep groan from him. "Shut up," Puck said through gritted teeth.

Finn flushed and looked guilty. Puck stood a little, causing Finn to pull his fingers away. He slid down in the chair and when Puck returned to his lap, he felt the tip of his dick pressing at Puck's ass. Finn's breath hitched in his throat as he watched his best friend lower himself onto Finn. He was so tight and so hot Finn wasn't sure he'd be able to hold on. The heat in the room was sweltering now; they'd be suffocating if they weren't so trapped in the moment.

Puck moved slowly, adjusting to the feeling of his best friend's dick inside of him. He felt like he was going to be split in half and kind of regretted his idea of going all the way. But then he was filled with Finn, sitting on his lap, breathing heavily, and he was kind of proud of himself. Puck's breathing was ragged and shallow and he didn't move for a minute. His body adjusted to the size of Finn inside of him; no amount of preparation could have made it any easier.

Finn was breathing heavily, wide, shocked eyes staring at the boy in his lap. Puck looked at Finn for the first time since they'd gotten naked. "Holy fuck…" Finn trailed off.

Puck laughed a little and nodded. He shifted his lips and instantly his smile was replaced with a wince. Strong hands found Puck's waist and they sat there for a few seconds. "We gotta…" Puck trailed off.

With a nod, Finn let Puck take charge. He rose, then lowered himself back down. Finn's head was thrown back, the image of the mailman running through his brain like a broken record. Being with Santana was nice, but _nothing_ compared to Puck. He was so much tighter, not to mention he was a little less rough, which was honestly surprising to Finn.

Puck began slowly, the splitting feeling ebbing away with each rise and fall of his body. He watched as Finn desperately tried not to lose it, thankful that his friend was making such an effort. "Dude," Puck muttered.

Finn looked up, his eyes pointedly avoiding looking anywhere below Puck's neck. He wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, but he didn't. Finn would never forgive him for it. Instead, Puck reached out and connected their hands. He led Finn's hand out, wrapping it around his own leaking cock. If they were going to finish at least _near_ the same time, Puck needed more, and _soon_.

Lazily, Finn began stroking Puck off, his grip firm, and when combined with Puck fucking himself on Finn, it was rather rough. Puck was panting heavier as he picked up the speed. He leaned forward, connecting their lips, and then he found it. At this new angle, Finn's dick was hitting his prostate, and it was the most intense feeling Puck had felt during sex _ever_. He was seeing stars and nearing his peak quickly now as he repeatedly hit that spot as he rode Finn. "Dude, I…" Finn squeaked out.

"Fuck," Puck groaned.

He tried to hold out for Finn, he really did, but it was all too much. As Finn reached his edge he stroked at Puck faster, and that combined with how Puck was moving on top of him sent the mohawked boy over the edge. Sticky hot liquid spilled out between them, filling Finn's hand and causing Puck to bite his lip until it was bleeding to hold back the moan threatening to escape.

Finn watched in amazement as Puck completely fell apart above him. His face was flushed and his head was thrown back; Finn literally didn't have to do a thing. When he felt Puck come into his hand, Finn gasped and felt himself reaching his peak. Puck's pulled himself off of Finn just as he was coming, the sticky white mess falling in strings against Puck's ass.

They sat there for a moment, Puck's face buried in Finn's neck, limbs a mess. When the come began cooling, it felt uncomfortable and Puck got up. "I'm gonna go take a shower," he said, tugging a towel off the floor and wrapping it around his body. "Do you want to sleep over tonight? It's late."

Finn just nodded, trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. "I'll be fast," Puck said as he opened the door. "I'll bring you a towel."

Puck left and Finn heard the shower spray start not long after. He stood from the chair that was now becoming extremely uncomfortable. Checking to be sure that the door was locked, Finn sprawled out on Puck's bed, his slick, flaccid dick and the mess on his torso evidence of what he was still having trouble understanding. Finn had just had sex with Puck. Puck fucking _rode him in a chair_.

The most confusing part is that Finn didn't even flinch at the thought of any of it – he _loved_ it. Having sex with Puck was much better than having sex with Santana. They were both apparently the best at sex in the school, so it had to mean something, right? But Finn couldn't be gay. He _wasn't_ gay, and neither was Puck. They were football players, and it was like, an unwritten rule that jocks weren't gay. "Stop thinking so much," Puck's voice startled Finn from his thoughts.

He was met with a fresh towel to the face. Finn sat up, flailing a little, trying to regain some composure. "Go shower," Puck said.

Finn stood and walked towards the bathroom, pausing only when Puck instructed, "Don't be too long – I don't want my sister to wake up."

The shower spray started and Puck pulled on a pair of basketball shorts, tossing his only other clean pair onto the bed for when Finn returned. He fell back onto one side of his bed, his muscular arms angled, resting underneath his head. True, he had just told Finn to stop thinking, but Puck's mind was going a thousand miles an hour probably thinking about the same thing.

He definitely still liked girls, but sex with Finn had been better than any sex Puck had ever had with a girl. _Ever._ It was all so confusing. He even got so into things with Finn that he hadn't even batted an eye at being the bitch. Hell, he'd _enjoyed_ it. None of it made sense – all Puck knew was that he couldn't be gay. Guys experimented all the time, right? That's what he'd read somewhere, at least; something about growing up and being curious. He called it being horny and left it at that – after Kurt, McKinley couldn't handle any more gay guys, especially big burly muscular guys from the football team.

Finn returned not long after Puck lost himself in thought, pulling on the extra pair of shorts without a word. He tossed himself onto the bed next to Puck. They laid there for a few minutes before Finn rolled his head over to look at Puck. His eyes begged for contact with the others, but it never came. Puck stared up at the ceiling as he said, "I don't know what the hell we just did."

"Me either."

There was a pregnant pause; words seemed hard to come by. "I'm not gay," Puck said firmly.

"Me either," Finn said simply.

That seemed to be all it took – a silent resolution that it had been a one-time thing. They'd go back to liking girls when they woke up, all confusion thrown out the window for the familiar attraction they were used to. Finn rolled over onto his side, facing away from Puck. Puck shut off the lamp and rolled over so his back was facing Finn's back. Without so much as a goodnight, the two of them fell asleep, content.


End file.
